


Teman Siaga

by sakhi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Bagi Jean, Eren adalah sebaik-baiknya teman siaga. [Jean/Eren, AU, ficlet]
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	Teman Siaga

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction

Satu dari sedikit warna yang disukai Jean adalah hitam. Dalam berbagai peradaban yanga ada di dunia ini, mungkin hitam dianggap sebagai warna yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang jahat dan menakutkan. Bahkan juga untuk mengasumsikan sesuatu yang negatif: _blackmail_ , _blacklist_ , _black magic_. Tapi bagi Jean, hitam itu kuat. Hitam mampu menyerap segala radiasi yang datang padanya dan tidak dipantulkan keluar. Jean baru menyadarinya sekarang, segala yang berwarna hitam dapat memerangkap, termasuk surai Mikasa.

Jean kembali menyesap kopi kalengan dalam genggaman tangannya. Rasanya sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela napas namun ia masih belum merasa lega juga.

“Gue kurang apa sih, Ren?”

Pertanyaan itu menabrak tembok sunyi. Seseorang bernama Eren yang menjadi teman mengobrol Jean sore itu bukan tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tahu betul apa yang kurang dari Jean. Kurang ganteng, kurang cerdas, kurang kaya, kurang akhlak, kurang ajar. Tapi ia memilih diam karena temannya itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

“Ya kali gue disuruh ngejauh sejauh jarak matahari sama bumi. Mesti ke Pluto dong gue?”

Eren menyimak sembari mengingat ulang percakapan yang pernah ditunjukkan Jean padanya dengan seseorang bernama Mikasa yang kira-kira begini isinya:

_Jean_

_Iya, Asa?_

_Would you like to be the sun in my life?_

_Mau bangeettt_

_Then stay 92.935.700 miles away from me._

Bahkan hanya dengan membaca percakapan itu, Eren bisa mendengar retakan imajiner yang bergema di telinga Jean. Tangguh memang temannya ini, berkali-kali ditolak tapi masih tetap mengejar.

“Itu hati apa lempeng bumi sih, Jean? Kok banyak patahan dan retakannya.”

Jean melirik Eren dengan ekor mata dan bibir yang jauh melengkung ke bawah.

“Canda, sayang. Hehe.”

“Canda, canda. Bibir lo sini gua kepang. Temen lagi kesusahan bukannya dihibur.”

“Abis akal gua mah kalo masalah hati, Jean. Udah, nyerah aja. Lo bukan tipe Mikasa,” ujar Eren sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya, menyalurkan kekuatan.

Jean mendengus. Benar kata Eren, mungkin ia memang bukan tipe Mikasa. Sekencang apa pun ia berlari mengejar, Mikasa tidak akan pernah menoleh padanya.

“Masih ada gue di sini, Jean. Ga usah takut kesepian lo ga punya pacar.”

Benar juga. Walau agak menjengkelkan, tapi Jean masih punya Eren yang siap sedia kapan pun ia butuhkan. Bagi Jean, Eren adalah teman siaga.

Kemudian pada detik berikutnya, Guren no Yumiya mengalun keras bak genderang perang di balkon sore itu. Eren merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Simpang empat muncul di dahinya membuat Jean bertanya-tanya siapa yang menelepon. Namun belum sempat Jean buka suara, Eren sudah menjawab panggilan.

“Um, ya?”

“Sore ini?”

“Gue ga bisa.”

“Gue udah ada janji.”

Dahi Jean berkerut. _Janji?_

“Oke.”

Kemudian terdengar bunyi _klik_ tanda sambungan telepon sudah diputus Eren.

“Siapa?” Jean bertanya datar, tidak benar-benar tertarik.

“Mikasa.”

Secepat kilat Jean menoleh pada Eren. Raut mukanya serupa air mendidih.

“Kok?”

Meskipun begitu, Jean masih mencoba menahan. Namun akhirnya ia meledak juga ketika Eren menjelaskan dengan beberapa kata sederhana yang saat ini bisa mengoyak-ngoyak hati Jean hingga ke bagian terkecil.

“Ngajak gue jalan.”

“ _What the fuck, man?!_ ”

“Anjim keren juga basa Inggris lo.”

Kaleng kopi yang sudah tandas isinya dibanting tepat di depan mata Eren. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk mengagetkan kucing yang tengah tidur sore di tumpukan kain lap dekat mereka.

“MIKASA NGAJAK LO JALAN DI SAAT GUE DIA SURUH PERGI KE MATAHARI? YANG BENER AJA LO, NYET!”

Jean menarik kerah baju Eren, siap adu panco.

“SANTAI, BOI!”

Eren ikut-ikutan menarik kerah baju Jean. Rasanya hanya butuh hitungan detik untuk mereka baku hantam kalau saja Eren tidak kembali berujar dengan urat-urat leher ditarik.

“LAH KAN UDAH GUA TOLAK. NGAPA LO JADI EMOSI?!”

Benar juga. Jean jelas-jelas mendengar Eren menolak dan mengatakan sudah memiliki janji sore ini. Eh, tunggu. Janji?

Dahi Jean berkerut. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Eren, begitu juga Eren melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Jean.

“Ada janji apa lo lagian?”

Jean sudah selow. Keadaan mulai terkendali.

“Ya nemenin lo lah, Beb. Pake nanya.”

Kemudian Jean tertawa, meninju perut Eren disusul protes dan serangan balasan. Bagi Jean memang Eren adalah sebaik-baiknya teman siaga. Siapa peduli dengan pacar?

**END**


End file.
